Boba Fett's Curiosity
by Watery Love
Summary: Boba Fett unwinds and indulges in a newly discovered curiosity. Watersports.


Boba Fett relaxed in the cockpit of Slave I without his famous helmet. After days of careful planning and tracking he had finally captured a particularly difficult, and expensive, bounty. He had just jumped to light speed minutes before and although it would be a few days yet before he could collect his credits, Boba was feeling more than a little satisfied.

Boba drank a glass of cold water, recalling how although the trail had been a challenge, the capture itself was a snap. Boba had just caught up to his quarry in a back alley when he turned his back to Boba and undid his belt.

 _There was the sound of a zipper lowering and cloth fiddled with. A few more moments of silence, and the sound of liquid hitting the ground filled the air._ He's pissing, _Boba realized._ He couldn't be any more vulnerable if he tried. _He silently stepped forward and pressed his blaster into his quarry's back._

 _"Hands behind your back," he ordered._

 _"B-but-"_

 _"_ Now _." Boba pressed the blaster harder into his back. Reluctantly his prey complied and Boba cuffed him._

 _Boba lowered his blaster and stepped to the side, looking at his bounty. Fear and embarrassment mingled on his face as his cock hung out in the open, piss shooting out still. Boba watched the stream and waited impatiently for him to finish. After about ten seconds the stream reduced to a trickle and finally a few drops. Boba then marched him to where Slave I waited nearby, his dick completely exposed for everybody to see._

The still-fresh memory had actually made Boba realize just how much he needed to go himself, but he would wait. Boba always waited as long as he could when possible. It was good training for situations where he could not afford to freely relieve himself.

Drinking more water and ignoring the urge, Boba instead began to browse the Holonet…

More than an hour later Boba had reached his limit. He struggled to hold back with three full glasses of water inside him fighting to get out. He would have struggled to walk if he had to.

And Boba didn't have to. Although the sole bathroom was down below near the bed, Boba never used either when transporting a live bounty. He felt they made him too human, too vulnerable. Instead Boba would recline his chair fully and sleep in it. And matters of pee were easily handled when one had a penis.

Boba removed his codpiece and input a special command into Slave I. A moment later a hidden panel opened in front of him and he pulled out a special piece of equipment. It was clear and looked like an oxygen mask, but longer. And instead of oxygen its tube led down to Slave I's waste containment unit.

Boba began to slip his dick in it when the memory of the pissing prey returned, and Boba had a sudden curiosity. _What does it look like from the front?_

It was an easily solved question. With little searching Boba found a mirror with magnification abilities. Boba held his dick with one hand and with the other adjusted the mirror's angle and position until his dick hole was easily visible, and magnified. Watching closely, Boba finally relaxed his body and immediately began peeing.

His piss shot out of him, pale yellow with a very soft hiss. It parted his hole open, making it much more prominent. All the times he'd peed and never once could Boba recall actually actively watching himself. He noted how his hole opened when peeing, what his pee looked like mid-stream. It was something Boba enjoyed watching.

And thanks to all the water he'd had, Boba peed for a solid minute, perhaps a few seconds more, before his stream began to taper off and die. Which, of course, Boba also watched closely.

Boba set aside the mirror and shook the last drops out of his cock before tucking it back in. Another push of a button and the device vanished as if it never existed. Boba sighed, feeling _very_ satisfied. But then another curiosity came to his mind.

 _What does it look like when a_ woman _pees?_

Another question easily solved. Boba searched for "peeing woman" and quite curiously, and eagerly, began to examine the results.


End file.
